The Doctor's Flower
by DarciMae
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are in love. What happens when they want to take things further than that?
1. Chapter 1

The world was silent and dark as the doctor looked over the softly sleeping Rose

"My rose..." he whispers.

He stepped over the threshold and gently sits himself on the bed next to her gently curled up form

"Doctor..." she mumbles through the thick haze of sleep, her eyes fluttering open for a mere moment before she falls back into the universe of her dreams. the doctor brushes back her soft blonde hair and kisses her on the forehead.

he gets up carefully, as so not to disturb her, and wanders through the dimly lit halls of the T.A.R.D.I.S, no goal in mind until he finally ends up in front of the library.

Arbitrarily selecting a book, he sits in a recliner constructed of dark, supple leather, and attempts to read. After awhile he puts the book down and begins to dream. He dreams of rose.

The way she looks when she smiles, when she laughs, the way her lips feel against his, the way she sounds when she laughs, the way she giggles when he kisses her when shes saying something. God, he loves her. Her warm body, full soft breasts. He imagines what it would feel like to touch her, to feel her body beneath him, her back arched, moaning as he entered her over and over again.

The Doctor drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his Rose, his beautiful flower, and he would make her his.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's eyes blinked into focus, blurred by sleep. She sits up and looks around, dazed from the artificial daylight created by the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Can you turn that down?" she mumbles rubbing her eyes.

"You know we don't have voice recognition flower" says the doctor walking in and hitting a switch so the lights dimmed a bit.

"Thanks love" she says getting up and snuggling into his strong chest. he rests his chin on top of her head and sighs happily.

He pulls out of the embrace abruptly.

"I made tea! Allons-y!" He says excitedly and grabs her hand and they run through the halls to the kitchen giggling all the while.

(whoah guys look a scene change thingy cause they got to the kitchen)

"So Doctor, how come you never came to bed last night?" Rose asks, in between sips of her tea.

"Hm? Oh, i dozed off in the library" He says

"Well at least you didn't fall into the swimming pool!" She says with a light laugh. The Doctor says nothing, his eyes fixed on nothing yet everything. "Helloo? Doctor?" she says waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh, yes?" He says snapping back into reality

"You were somewhere out in space and time" Rose purred, suddenly fixing him with a predatory gaze

"Really? Now thats quite interesting, you s-" he says but is cut off by Rose planting an unexpected kiss on his lips, deeper and more passionate than any they'd shared before.

Quickly, the Doctor took control of the situation, grabbing Rose's bum and lifting her up and putting her on the counter, her thighs hugging his ribcage as he bit her lower lip making her grind her hips against his torso, almost begging for more. he thrust his tongue in between her full lips desperate for the taste of her, desperate to explore her mouth with his. His hand slipped up under her little nightgown and cupped one of her breasts, fondling it, rubbing his thumb over her hardened nipple, making her moan against his lips

"Doctor..." She panted "Bedroom..." without missing a beat he swept her up into his arms, bridal style, and ran as fast as he could towards their bedroom. Once they reached their destination the Doctor carefully laid Rose out on the bed, as if she was made of something very delicate, like glass or porcelain. Kind of like she would break at the slightest touch. The Doctor slid the little nightgown over her head, underneath, she was wearing nothing but a daringly black and lacy thong.

Rose pulled the doctor on top of her by his shirt, taking it off him immediately afterward. She ran her hands over his smooth chest, his well defined abs, stopping only when she reached the soft, fine, dark hairs below his navel. She stroked them, slowly, teasingly, watching as the bulge beneath his trousers grew larger.

"Rose" the Doctor growled, nibbling on her neck and shoulders.

She giggled and slid out from under him. she reached into the drawer on the nightstand.

"Not so fast big boy" she says dangling the little foil packet from her gracefully tapering fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who said we were going there?" The Doctor breathed

"What's to say?" Rose purred, lightly sliding her hand down to caress the bulge under his trousers

"Rose" the Doctor gasped

Rose sat back on her heels, looking troubled.

"What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Its not that I don't want to.. y'know, with you, i just can't. It was too forced. I'm sorry Doctor." she said, lowering her head shamefully.

"Shh, it's alright." The Doctor said gently gathering her up into his arms. "I'm here. We're not going to do anything you don't want to. After all, consent is sexy right?"

Rose giggled and nodded.

"Now get dressed. I'll make some pancakes. Our breakfast kind of got interrupted" He says sliding her nightgown back over her head. "Chocolate chip?" he asks with a sly smile.

""My favorite" Rose says grinning. She stands and offers the Doctor her hand. "Allons-y my Doctor"

"Hey wait, don't i need a shirt?" He asks, accepting her hand and pulling himself up.

"No way!" Rose says and skips off down the hall giggling like a little girl.

"Wait up!" the Doctor calls after her, laughing. He catches up to her easily, and pick her up, effortlessly swinging her into a piggyback. He runs down the hall past the kitchen, to a room Rose has never seen before.

"Ooh I've never been here before!" Rose says "What's in here..." she trails off as she opens the door to a gorgeous spa, all dark wood and steam. "its gorgeous" she whispers

The Doctor chuckles as he hits a button on the wall, and a hologram flickers to life.

"Welcome," It says in its robotic voice "how may i help you?"  
"Ah yes," He says "Everything you've got for the fine lady here!"

"As you wish." the hologram nods and beckons Rose after her.

"Its a hologram" Rose mouths pointing to her as she follows her away.

Laughing quietly, the Doctor meanders to the kitchen with his hands in his pockets, fully intending to make the best damn pancakes Rose has ever had

(im putting a note down here at the bottom) hi im sorry it took so long because tumblr lol. apparently i made rose seem like a ho so i tried to fix that tell me what you think ok? 3


End file.
